Chat
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Au sein des rangs ANBU, il se murmure que les masques-totems ne sont pas attribués par hasard. Conneries. Il n'a rien d'un chat, il le sait très bien.


**Rating :** K+ **  
**

 **Genre :** Humour/Général

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** Quand je bloque dans l'écriture, il me vient des idées bizarres. Cette fois, c'est tombé sur Yamato. Parce qu'il le vaut bien :)

* * *

 **Chat**

La première fois, le chat vint gratter contre les volets de sa fenêtre, dans la petite chambre que la Racine lui avait attribué. Kinoé commença par ignorer l'importun, mais bientôt des miaulements déchirants résonnèrent à travers les rabats en bois. Agacé, le jeune garçon se leva et flanqua un brutal coup contre la vitre. Le chat poussa un cri offensé avant de déguerpir.

Satisfait, Kinoé retourna se coucher. Il devait se lever tôt demain, pour l'entraînement avec Danzô-sama.

Mais le lendemain soir, le chat revint. Le garçon ignorait s'il s'agissait du même matou, où si un tout autre félin venait l'importuner. Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela. À nouveau, il frappa violemment contre sa fenêtre, faisant fuir l'animal dans un concert de feulements hérissés. Épuisé, il se coucha aussitôt, les muscles courbaturés d'avoir combattu toute l'après-midi. Le jour suivant, le même scénario se répéta. Furieux, Kinoé fit naître une branche à partir du bois des volets et balaya sèchement le rebord de la fenêtre, chassant le nuisible.

Le quatrième soir, il ouvrit brusquement les volets et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de fourrure brune. Cette saleté de chat était rapide et le garçon était trop fatigué pour s'amuser à le poursuivre. À la place, il déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre un répulsif très odorant. Ce serait légèrement inconfortable pour son propre odorat mais il était un ANBU de la Racine. Il avait été entraîné à subir pires désagréments. De toute façon, il ne venait dans cette chambre que pour dormir, le reste de son temps étant occupé par l'entraînement de Danzô-sama. L'enfant referma la fenêtre et alla se coucher.

Le chat ne revint pas.

.

\- À demain, Tenzô !

Le nom avait encore une saveur incongrue à ses oreilles, mais il l'acceptait avec plaisir. L'adolescent adressa un dernier signe de main à son senpai et prit tranquillement le chemin de son appartement.

Son passage dans les rangs réguliers de l'ANBU lui avait permit d'obtenir un petit studio dans les locaux mis à la disposition des ninjas masqués. Oh, la pièce était à peine plus grande que son ancienne chambre de la Racine, mais était bien mieux isolée, équipée d'une douche personnelle et d'une kitchenette. Tenzô avait découvert le plaisir de faire sa toilette en privé, et non plus dans des sanitaires communs. L'équipement basique de sa cuisine lui permettait même de se faire à manger tout seul. Rien de très élaboré bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas de grandes connaissances culinaires de toute façon. Cependant, le simple fait de pouvoir se faire cuire des pâtes était déjà plus gratifiant que d'avaler simplement des rations de survie.

Arrivé chez lui, il eut la surprise de voir un chat noir, occupé à faire sa toilette sur le paillasson devant sa porte.

\- Ouste, file de là ! fit-il doucement.

Le matou lui jeta un regard hautain avant de tranquillement s'éloigner. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, venait-il de se faire snober par un chat ?

.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Chat ne savait pas qui avait organisé la rencontre mais il avait foiré. Complètement et totalement foiré. Le jeune homme serra les dents sous son masque, il y en aurait un qui allait se prendre l'engueulade de sa vie quand il serait rentré à Konoha. _Si_ il arrivait à rentrer. Ce qui, en l'état actuel des choses, n'était pas certain.

L'ANBU au masque félin avisa à quelques mètres devant lui un imposant chêne dont le tronc faisait plusieurs mètres de circonférence. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans une vieille forêt aux arbres géants. Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son flan, il courut jusqu'à poser la main contre l'écorce rugueuse du végétal centenaire. Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves de chakra et laissa l'arbre l'accueillir en son sein. Le tronc s'ouvrit dans un craquement discret, créant une large cavité à l'intérieur de laquelle il se réfugia. L'écorce se referma doucement derrière lui, masquant toute trace de sa présence.

Recroquevillé dans l'étroite brèche qu'il avait creusé au cœur même de l'arbre, Chat écouta avec appréhension les ninjas ennemis fouiller la forêt à sa recherche. Il avait formé une cheminée en hauteur, indécelable, pour permettre le passage de l'air et de la lumière. Il espéra seulement ne pas avoir laissé de traces de sang derrière lui. Ses adversaires l'avaient vu utiliser le Mokuton, s'ils avaient deux sous de jugeote, ils comprendraient où il s'était caché. Par chance, les shinobis passèrent leur chemin sans s'arrêter. L'ANBU laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et retira délicatement son masque félin, dont les lanières étaient imbibées de sang. Étant encore en territoire ennemi, le jeune homme jugea préférable de rester à l'abri dans sa cachette, le temps de soigner sommairement ses multiples blessures et de récupérer un peu.

Il était en train de nouer un bandage de fortune autour de sa cuisse gauche, blessée par un kunai qu'il espérait ne pas être empoisonné, lorsqu'une masse non identifiée chuta soudain sur sa nuque. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre et se débattit quelques minutes avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un chat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

\- Hé, c'est moi, où cet arbre vient de parler ?

.

Tenzô se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, tremblant et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il craignait de ne pas se réveiller s'il s'endormait maintenant.

 _Quelle putain de poisse !_

Sérieusement, quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'un chat errant arrive à se faufiler dans la cachette qu'il s'était creusé dans le tronc d'arbre ? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'au même moment, les shinobis ennemis décident de faire un dernier passage en forêt dans l'espoir futile de retrouver l'ANBU de Konoha ? Ses adversaires avaient entendu son cri. Se sachant découvert, le jeune homme n'avait pas attendu que les ennemis additionnent un et un. Tenzô avait jailli du tronc d'arbre comme un diable de sa boîte, utilisant le seul avantage qui se présentait alors à lui : la surprise. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille et au prix de ses dernières forces, il avait réussi à vaincre ses deux adversaires, récoltant au passage de sévères blessures.

Il gisait à présent sur le tapis de feuilles ensanglantées qui avait servi de terrain de combat, incapable de bouger et se vidant lentement de son sang. Si les renforts n'arrivaient pas bientôt...

De légers craquements résonnèrent sur sa droite, mais Tenzô n'était même plus capable de tourner la tête. Une langue râpeuse vint lécher sa joue et un faible miaulement retentit.

\- Fous le camp, putain de chat ! croassa-t-il faiblement.

.

\- Tu es sacrément chanceux.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue, senpai, rectifia Tenzô d'une voix sifflante.

Il était dans un lit d'hôpital, couvert de bandages et plâtres, relié à diverses perfusions et poches. Sa capacité de mouvement était limitée à quelques centimètres avec la main gauche, et un léger frémissement de l'orteil droit. _Il était obligé de pisser dans un tuyau, bordel de merde._ Ces paramètres n'entraient pas vraiment dans sa conception de 'Chance'.

\- Tu es vivant, souligna Kakashi.

Certes.

\- Et ton nouvel ami va bien, lui ! ajouta joyeusement le jounin.

\- Qui ça ?

Le ninja se baissa et lorsqu'il se redressa, il montra bras tendus le chat roux à son camarade. Tenzô pâlit brusquement, et son électrocardiogramme s'emballa.

\- Il était accroché à toi quand on t'a trouvé et ne voulait pas te lâcher !

\- Tu l'as ramené à Konoha ?!

.

Trois semaines après son rapatriement en catastrophe à Konoha, Tenzô avait enfin été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait encore le corps couvert de multiples bandages, ses muscles étaient raides et endoloris, mais c'était un véritable plaisir de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Son studio était minuscule, mais c'était sa maison, son foyer. Arrivé devant sa porte, il s'arrêta et grimaça :

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Miaaao...

Le chat roux était tranquillement assis sur son paillasson. Oui, le fameux chat qui avait manqué de le faire tuer et que Kakashi avait si gracieusement ramené au Village. À y regarder de plus près, l'animal n'était pas bien épais, et il perdait des touffes de poils ici et là. Tenzô n'aimait pas les chats, mais il était assez observateur pour comprendre que c'était signe d'un mauvais état de santé. D'ailleurs, il lui manquait un bout de l'oreille droite et sa queue formait un angle bizarre.

Le matou était aussi déglingué que lui... ce qui n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, après tout.

\- Allez, c'est bon, soupira le jeune homme avec lassitude.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa le chat entrer à sa suite.

.

Une agréable odeur s'élevait de la casserole bouillonnante. Tenzô posa un doigt graisseux sur la page ouverte de son livre de recettes, et suivant les indications, abaissa le feu. Il s'était découvert un certain goût pour la cuisine et s'était acheté plusieurs bouquins sur le sujet. N'ayant rien d'un cuisinier émérite, il évitait les recettes trop sophistiquées, mais appréciait de pouvoir varier ses repas au gré de ses envies. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toujours le temps de cuisiner comme il le voulait, il restait un ANBU en service actif après tout, mais il appréciait ces petits moments où il se retrouvait aux fourneaux.

Bon, il avait parfois du mal. Il lui était déjà arrivé de devoir se forcer pour terminer ses préparations - il n'aimait pas le gaspillage. Et une paire de fois, le jeune homme avait du se résoudre à jeter ses expériences culinaires, tout simplement immangeables.

Mais il s'améliorait avec la pratique.

Tigré, qui s'était bien remplumé depuis son arrivée à Konoha, vint se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant. Son poil roux était bien plus brillant et Tenzô l'avait emmené chez un ami médic-nin pour arranger sa queue. Son oreille droite était toujours atrophiée, mais il avait bien meilleure mine.

\- Oui, oui, voilà, fit Tenzô en lui donnant un petit morceau de viande. Allez, ne reste pas dans mes jambes !

Un miaulement envieux retentit et le jeune homme releva la tête. Un chat blanc et marron était posté au coin de sa fenêtre, se léchant les babines avec gourmandise. Plus loin, dans la rue, il aperçut un autre matou, noir comme la nuit, qui venait tranquillement dans sa direction.

\- Ah..? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ?

.

\- Tu sais, c'est jour de congé pour toute l'équipe. Yamato-Taijo n'a sans doute pas envie qu'on le dérange...

\- Mais ça sera pas long ! assura Naruto en accélérant le pas.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immeuble de leur nouveau capitaine. Le jeune Uzumaki se précipita jusqu'à la porte numérotée 42 et toqua avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas si fort, râla Sakura.

Le jounin ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ai pu réprimander son camarade plus avant. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et un tee-shirt gris au symbole de l'Uzushio. Naruto plissa les yeux, troublé de le voir sans son masque happuri, ni son bandeau frontal. Et il resta carrément bouche-bée lorsqu'un chat roux apparut soudain sur l'épaule de leur capitaine, bâillant outrageusement avant de s'installer, l'air de rien, sur la nuque de Yamato.

\- Naruto, Sakura ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il, surpris de les voir à une heure aussi matinale.

\- Ah... désolée de vous déranger Yamato-Taijo, mais Naruto voulait...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son équipier qui fixait à présent le chat tigré avec une certaine défiance. L'adolescent en était certain, le matou le toisait d'un air supérieur depuis son perchoir.

\- Naruto... grinça la jeune fille.

Un autre chat, blanc comme neige, apparut entre les jambes de Yamato, se frottant amoureusement contre ses chevilles. Le jeune Uzumaki se crispa, il avait un mauvais souvenir des chats, remontant à ses premières missions de genin. Il pâlit encore plus lorsqu'un troisième matou aussi noir que la nuit glissa la tête dans la porte entrebâillée, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux jaunes. Puis ce fut une longue queue orange aperçue par l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et ensuite une patte griffue, marron et blanche, qui gratta le montant de la porte... Bientôt un concert de miaulements résonna depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Naruto fit prudemment un pas en arrière.

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises, râlait Sakura inconsciente du danger, c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on vienne...

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Yamato au milieu des miaulements.

\- Aahhhhhh ! Vous êtes carrément trop flippant Taijo ! s'écria l'adolescent avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Que... Naruto ? bredouilla Sakura.

Elle jeta un regard gêné à Yamato, s'excusa platement puis s'esquiva, décidée à retrouver son équipier pour lui faire passer l'envie de la ridiculiser devant leur nouveau capitaine.

.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Yamato ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Saï sur son palier. L'adolescent émergea des ombres de la nuit tombante, le visage aussi pâle et impassible que la lune qui se levait.

\- Mon rapport de mission, dit-il simplement d'une voix plate.

Il lui tendit un rouleau scellé, aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis une seconde plus tard, semblant se rendre compte d'un oubli, le garçon eut ce sourire, amical et chaleureux, qui trompait tant de monde.

Mais ses yeux restaient vides, comme bien souvent.

Yamato hocha la tête et tendit lentement le main vers le rouleau. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Saï n'avait aucune raison valable de venir lui apporter ce rapport chez lui, aussi tard le soir, plutôt que d'attendre demain matin pour faire passer le document directement par la hiérarchie. Le jounin saisit le parchemin et fixa l'adolescent du regard. Il avait également conscience que le garçon naviguait en eaux troubles, un pied dans la Racine, l'autre dans l'Équipe Sept.

Tôt ou tard, Saï devrait faire un choix.

\- Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? proposa Yamato.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas, silencieux et impassible, mais ses yeux s'étaient faits scrutateurs, et Yamato avait l'impression qu'une attente se nichait au fond des prunelles noires. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, puis le garçon hocha doucement la tête.

Le jounin se décala pour le laisser entrer et referma derrière lui. Il fit signe à son invité de s'asseoir avant de ranger le rapport dans son bureau. Le capitaine revint ensuite dans le coin cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer. De son côté Saï, assis à un bout du canapé, observait les lieux et comptait les chats : le roux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le blanc lové sur un coin du tapis, le noir qui faisait sa toilette sous le bureau, le marron et beige assis sur la table qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns...

\- Thé vert ou noir ?

\- Noir.

Yamato mit les feuilles à infuser et porta deux tasses sur la table, chassant d'un geste distrait Moucheté qui émit un bref miaulement avant de rejoindre Neige sur le tapis. Puis il ramena la théière et servit précautionneusement le thé.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aimer les chats, remarqua Saï.

Le jounin s'assit à son tour et prit une tasse de thé. L'adolescent étant sous les ordres de Danzô-sama, il devait avoir connaissance du statut d'ANBU de Yamato, et de son passé dans la Racine. Il était également fort probable qu'il sache pour le masque de Chat qu'il revêtait en même temps que l'armure ANBU.

\- En fait, je crois que ce sont les chats qui m'aiment bien, répondit Yamato avec un petit sourire.

.

Le masque félin était lourd dans ses mains.

Il ne l'avait pas porté depuis plusieurs mois, oubliant presque son poids et sa texture. Il effleura du bout des doigts les oreilles pointues, glissa le long de l'arête du nez, caressa doucement les babines retroussées. Il avait porté ce masque si longtemps - enfin, ça n'avait pas toujours été celui-ci en particulier. À deux reprises, il avait du changer pour prendre une taille au dessus, à mesure qu'il grandissait dans la Racine. Et il avait brisé en tout quatre masques lors de missions mouvementées.

Mais c'était toujours la même figure féline et prédatrice. Il l'avait porté sous tant de noms différents : Kinoé, Chat, Tenzô... Seul Yamato avait échappé au Masque.

Perché sur son épaule, Tigré feula et agita la patte, griffes dehors, vers le visage félin. Le jeune homme caressa distraitement l'animal pour le calmer. Nuit et Neige, lovés ensemble sur le canapé, dardaient un regard méfiant sur le masque de porcelaine et Moucheté miaulait sur la table de la cuisine, comme pour l'encourager.

\- Yamato-Taijo ! s'exclama bruyamment Naruto, à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On va être en retard !

\- Tu sais, Kakashi-sensei sera certainement plus en retard que nous, fit remarquer Sakura.

\- L'Ichiraku aura toujours des ramens, même si nous arrivons tard, nota Saï.

\- Oui, mais j'ai faiiiiim...

Yamato sourit et, envoyant une faible décharge de chakra dans ses doigts, brisa le masque de Chat qui tomba au sol en éclats de porcelaine. Tigré ronronna sur son épaule.

\- J'arrive !


End file.
